The Search For One's Self
by tk-ane
Summary: How do you react when you find out your family isn't your family? Well if you're Lucas you do some hacking. Turns out that Lucas did inherit his brains from his parents.
1. Chapter One

_**The Search for One's Self**_

Taylor Kane

_Disclaimer: I do not own, etc. _

_Thanks to both my wonderful betas: Sara and Lori. Cheers._

**_Warning: This is AU and will eventually be a crossover with Stargate. It takes place in the SeaQuest timeframe (Season Two). I've just jumped Stargate (Season Five) a few years into the future. It suits my purposes. _**

**Flashback:**

It wasn't what he had expected. Hell, when he had received the beckons from his father's secretary, he had assumed it was another 'parade the genius' occasion. Like a good boy he had gone. Well... perhaps there was a little arguing... with the Captain.

It seems that Miss Secretary had been busy. The Captain had been fully informed of the travel orders and had the shuttle waiting. No amount of arguing with the Captain could convince Lucas that his father really wanted to see him.

When had he ever?

Lucas couldn't recall even one memory where his father had willingly and voluntarily spent time with him, not even upon the destruction of the first SeaQuest.

Oh... of course there had been the 'public father/son moment' that was obligatory.

The Captain had been assured that Lucas was in good hands and Lucas had been assured that there would be another SeaQuest and that he would be welcome on it. Goodbyes were said and off he went with his father.

Ten minutes later, his father had been on the phone with someone or another, discussing the repercussions of the incident, the possibility of it affecting phase three and their next move.

Lucas had been dropped at the airport with a babysitter and a plane ticket to New York where House Number Four was situated.

No, father and son moments were not their cup of tea...

From the shuttle, Lucas had hopped into the waiting limo, from there onto a plane and from the plane into another characterless, waiting limo. Finally, he had reached his father's New York Lab/Office, a total of four hours after he had left the SeaQuest.

To his surprise, Lucas had been ushered up to his father's office and had only been kept waiting forty minutes before his father appeared. Alone. No lackeys, no business partners, no fellow scientists. Utterly alone.

His father had proceeded to lecture him about expectations and such. Mind blurring stuff really.

It was the part about truth and his mother, which finally caught Lucas' attention. Lawrence told Lucas that his mother couldn't have children. Lucas had thought that his presence alone could dispute this fact.

It was further explained that IVF and surrogacy had not been an option. His father had not gone into the reasoning.

Apparently, Dr. Wolenczak had been determined to acquire the child that Mrs. Wolenczak had always wanted... for her mental state or something.

Adoption had been the only possible method. And there Lucas was... Oh, it had taken some arranging. Courts and hospitals bribed, etc. But eventually, Mrs. Wolenczak had the child she wanted and Dr. Wolenczak had the heir he needed... er, son he wanted. It had turned out all right... the Wolenczak line had gotten an intelligent child to carry on the name. And things were fine exactly where they stood... until now.

The only reason Lucas had been told about his adoption was because Dr. Wolenczak was getting remarried and the new Mrs. Wolenczak was already on her way to producing an heir. Therefore, Lucas was no longer needed.

For propriety's sake, Lucas would keep the Wolenczak name and of course, he would be financially sound. But Lucas would have to understand he was no longer the heir apparent and would be expected to fade from the public eye. It would not do for the public to be reminded about the 'eldest Wolenczak child'.

Lucas had sat there listening to the tirade. That's exactly what it had been... a tirade. He hadn't wanted to sit there listening any more. He had walked out of the office and ignored Dr. Wolenczak's shouts and had taken the lift down to the lobby. From there he climbed into a taxi, went back to the airport and finally to the Meladon Port, where the SeaQuest shuttle had spent the day collecting supplies for the SeaQuest.

The shuttle pilot had not been expecting Lucas to return, but had no problems letting Lucas hitch a ride back to the SeaQuest.

The SeaQuest: safety, haven, home. The only place Lucas ever truly felt at peace.

It was here in his room, where he finally allowed himself to contemplate the encounter with his 'father'.

Adopted? Definitely not what he had expected when he had received the beckons from Miss Secretary.

_**Present:**_

"Knock, knock," came the voice from the other side of the door.

"Come in, Captain." Lucas invited.

The door opened and Captain Bridger walked in wearing the formal UEO uniform. Upon seeing Lucas' glance, Bridger explained, "We had a surprise visiting dignitary today, some cousin of Admiral Jones. Now would you like to explain to me why you're back, not only six days early, but on the same day you left? I thought we had agreed you would give your father a chance."

"I did," returned Lucas. "We need to talk!"

_**This is a trial posting. This story has been finished. Please let me know if you would like the entire story posted here. The sequel is in process.**_

_**I want to say thank you to my two wonderful betas.. Sara and Lori. I couldn't do anything without the both of you. **_

_**Any mistakes left are purely my fault. Thanks Taylor K. **_


	2. Chapter Two

_**The Search for One's Self- Chapter Two**_

Taylor Kane

_Disclaimer: I do not own SeaQuest or Stargate, etc. _

_I want to say thank you to my two wonderful betas.. Sara and Lori._

_I couldn't do anything without the both of you. _

_Any mistakes left are purely my fault. Thanks Taylor K. _

_Warning: This is AU and will eventually be a crossover with Stargate. _

_It takes place in the SeaQuest (Season Two) timeframe. I've just jumped Stargate (Season Five) a ew years into the future. It suits my purposes. _

**Chapter Two**

_**Flashback:**_

The weeks that followed were filled with research, phone calls, net searches, hacking and some face-to-face visits. It was actually one of Captain Bridger's contacts who had finally found a copy of Lucas' real birth certificate.

No father was listed, only his mother: Rose Carthway.

Had he been an unwanted pregnancy? An accident? Had his mother remarried? For that matter, did he have any brothers or sisters?

After a quick net search and a little hacking, Lucas had collected some information on his mother, Rose Carthway.

**Rose Carthway**

**Born: 4th March, 1988**

She had been sixteen when she gave birth to him.

**Parents: Collin Carthway (deceased)**

** Mary Thompson (deceased)**

**Education: Middleton Elementary and Middle School. **

**(New York) **

** Burshmore Secondary School (New York) **

**New York University (Early Graduate Program)**

**Qualifications: Doctorate of Linguistics.**

**Marital Status: Single**

**Death: 12th April, 2012**

**Buried: Burshmore Cemetery, New York.**

Lucas had been devastated when the last two facts had been revealed. His mother was dead. His family was gone before he had even had a chance to meet her.

She had died not long after completing her university degree. It had been an accident. She had been out to dinner with her parents to celebrate her graduation. Her father, Lucas' grandfather, had been driving.

Drunk driver, the report had stated. No survivors.

Captain Bridger had accompanied Lucas to Burshmore Cemetery so he could pay his respects to his mother and grandparents. The trip had left Lucas depressed...

He had sulked in his room for three days before the Captain had taken him aside and straightened him out and convinced him that there were, in fact, ways to track down his unlisted father.

They had started with Burshmore Secondary ...Lucas's mother had been 16 when he was born. She would have been in high school. School records were pulled (or hacked)... a mention of a pregnancy and a noted four-month absence for said pregnancy were found.

No mention of his father.

Upon checking the school website, Lucas had found links to previous online yearbooks. A quick search for Rose had produced several pictures. According to the caption on one photo, Rose Carthway, Tom Borris, Sally Frenchfield, Kelly Sore, Callen Collins and Maggie Wield had been life long friends. Two possible suspects for Lucas's father.

The Captain had called both men and requested a meeting to ask about Rose Carthway. Both men, who were still in New York, agreed to meet at a popular restaurant in Manhattan.

Having arranged for three days leave, made possible by Commander Ford's presence on the SeaQuest, Lucas and the Captain had flown to New York for the meeting.

Both men had been surprised at meeting Lucas but neither had any doubts about who he was. They had said he was the spitting image of his mother.

The afternoon had been spent sharing stories about Rose Carthway and about Lucas himself. It wasn't until several hours later that Lucas had brought up the question of his father.

Lucas had liked both Tom and Callen and had been disappointed to hear neither was his father. However, they did have the name of his father.

Callen had explained that his father was a foster child, who had been constantly bounced around the system. When he had arrived at Burshmore Secondary, Rose had instantly gravitated towards him. They had been together 4 months before his father had been once again been shoved off to another home. It wasn't until two months later that Rose had discovered she was pregnant. With no contact details, she could not inform Lucas' father... and had considered it might have been for the best.

Tom had continued on, explaining that it had been a joint decision by Rose and her parents to put Lucas up for adoption. Rose was too young and her parents were getting old, neither Rose nor her parents could raise a baby.

Tom and Callen had promised Lucas that they would be in touch and that next time they met they would have some photos to share.

Armed with a name, Lucas and the Captain had gone back to the hotel, where Lucas's laptop had been left, to do some research on Lucas' father

It had only taken Lucas ten minutes to find the location of his father... Colorado Springs. Further research had provided an interesting profile of the man.

An orphan at age eight, Lucas's father had bounced from foster family to foster family. It wasn't until he had turned 13 that he had finally found a family in the Branons.

Two years later, adoption papers had been requested. The adoption had never been finalized. The court records had shown that the Branons had been killed in a plane accident. The adoption papers had been withdrawn and Lucas' father had been sent back into the foster system.

He had continued to bounce through foster homes until his 18th birthday, at which time he had been release from the foster system, an independent. He had graduated from higher education with a Doctorate of Linguistics and a Doctorate of Archaeology at age 25.

He had then proceeded to build a respected reputation through a series of Egyptian digs, lectures and published papers. A reputation that his last recorded lecture had proceeded to destroy.

Lucas had not been able to find a copy of the lecture notes or proposal, but whatever the topic, it must have been controversial.

Following the lecture, Lucas's father had lost his reputation and had been left homeless.

The records then had seemed to disappear... and then just as suddenly, 12 months later, he had reappeared on the employment roll at a military base in Colorado Springs.

What would a military base want with a Linguist/Archaeologist? But then again, what would a military vessel want with a 16 year old scientist/computer genius... if he did say so himself?

Further records were classified and an unsecured connection was not the recommended for hacking. Lucas had decided to wait until he returned to the SeaQuest, to his encrypted connection, before he hacked the classified network

Lucas and Captain Bridger had spent some time discussing their next step. Since they had 2 days remaining leave, they decided to fly to Colorado Springs.

The Captain had suggested that Lucas contact his father and suggest a meeting. Lucas had argued, stating that he would rather have the conversation face-to-face and that he would take a chance that his father was home.

Secretly, Lucas hadn't wanted to warn the man that he was coming. After all, Lucas had had no warning about him.

_**Present:**_

The house was an ordinary house, in a normal suburb and on a normal street. Nothing extraordinary about the house... Well, except for the fact that his father was in there. There was a car in the garage, the lights were on and someone was obviously home.

Their rental car was parked across the road from the house.

"Well," interrupted Captain Bridger, "do you want me to go in with you?"

"No... no, I think I need to do this by myself," replied Lucas. "Thank you for coming with me." he continued as he stared at the house.

"You could stand here all night... or you could go into that house and introduce yourself. You have nothing to lose, Lucas. Be yourself," the Captain.

So... here he was about to come face-to-face with his father. He was the first one to admit he was nervous... he hadn't had much luck with family or fathers to date. What if the man didn't want to know him? What if he was thrown out before he could explain? What if the man didn't believe him?

"Go."

His footsteps were uneven and his hands were shaking.

He tentatively stopped on the doorstep and rung the bell. The seconds ticked by, it seemed liked an eternity.

"Hello! Can I help you?" said the voice on the other side of the door.

......to be continued


	3. Chapter Three

_**The Search for One's Self- Chapter Three**_

Taylor Kane

_Disclaimer: I do not own, etc. _

_Thanks to both my wonderful betas: Sara and Lori. Cheers._

_**Warning: This is AU and is a SeaQuest/Stargate crossover. It takes place in the SeaQuest timeframe (Season Two). I've just jumped Stargate (Season Five) a few years into the future. It suits my purposes. **_

**Chapter Three**

It had been a long day, actually a long week, a long month. In fact, you could even go as far to say that it had been a very long year. It seemed as if life bounced from one disaster to another, never stopping for a breath.

The year had started going pear shaped when Teal'c had been captured by Apophis. Oh, eventually they had recovered Teal'c, only to discover he had been brainwashed. It had taken an ancient Jaffa ritual to return Teal'c to himself. It had not been a good start to the year.

It had only gotten worse with the catastrophe on K'Tau.

It had been his understanding, when he had joined the SGC, that their mission was to help others and explore the galaxy. As Jack would say, to go where no man had gone before, or in this case, where no Tauri had been recently. Daniel did not remember hearing about the destruction that their presence on these planets could cause.

Not even Sam had predicted the possibility of doing damage with a wormhole. But still... destruction was destruction. They had been very lucky that the Asgard had intervened and saved the planets ecosystem.

And if it had happened on K'Tau, who's to say it hadn't happened before? There could have been a delayed reaction.

For that matter, any action they had taken on any planet could have caused adverse reaction.... You could say that K'Tau had started Daniel thinking.

They had only returned from K'Tau when Cassie had been admitted to the infirmary. Thank God they had been able to save her. There was no way he could have coped with losing another loved one. Especially not Cassie. Cassie was a cross between a sister and a daughter. A sister when they were joking around and having fun. A daughter when it came to advice and her dates.

No, he couldn't have coped with losing Cassie.

If it had been a fair world, the Lares, the gods of family happiness and health would have realized that the SGC, Daniel's family, had had their designated tragedy and left them alone, at least for the remainder of the year. Unfortunately for them, the world, even the galaxy was not a fair place. And the disasters had keep on rolling in.

Chaka had been a long time friend, of sorts. Daniel had been devastated to witness his kidnapping and had demanded a rescue mission be organized. SG-1 had been sent. To discover other unas had been amazing. To discover a planet at war had been devastating. Unas' V Humans. Daniel had done what he had thought best.

Every species deserves the right to defend themselves. By giving Chaka his weapon, he had merely provided the unas with a means of defense... well, that's what Daniel had told himself.

At one time in his childhood, Daniel had lived with a strict Catholic foster family. During his five months with the family, he had regularly attended Sunday services. He had also been expected to participate in the nightly bible study with the family. One passage had caught Daniel's attention:

_'Trials bring perseverance, perseverance brings character, character brings hope and hope never disappoints. ' _

Romans 5:1-5

Well, trials he had. Perseverance only took you so far. Character? Well. What did it matter? And hope? Well... he had had hope. Hope for Sha're. Hope for Sarah. Hope for the Unas'. Hope for family. Hope for humanity. Not any more.

What had happened to him?

He had joined the SGC to find Sha're, but he had found great pleasure in exploring the universe and discovering forgotten languages. So when had he lost this pleasure? When had the exploring become a chore? When had he become this cynical? When had he lost his faith in humanity? In himself?

It wasn't just Daniel though. He had noticed that SG-1 had lost their faith in him. His opinion was no longer respected. His presence on missions was limited. Office bound, he spent most of his time on translations, only to have his findings ignored or over looked.

His breaking point was coming... something had to change... What? He wasn't sure... but something had to be done.

Daniel had approached General Hammond earlier in the day and had requested leave... indefinitely. When questioned, he had admitted that he needed time to think. General Hammond had initially argued, but faced with the threat of Daniel's permanent departure, he agreed.

_**Present:**_

The only question now was what should he do? His question was promptly answered by his stomach.

'Well, that solves that question,' thought Daniel.

After searching the kitchen, Daniel finally decided on a TV dinner, Roast Beef and veggies... yum!

He was just settling down to eat his dinner when he heard the knock on the door.

Deciding on a quick taste test before answering it, Daniel quickly swallowed a mouthful of veggies as he headed for the door.

'Who could it be?' wondered Daniel, 'SG-1 is off world and Janet is at a medical convention in Utah and Cassie tagged along for the trip.'

Opening the door, Daniel saw a teenaged boy on the doorstep. Approx 5"10' in height, the boy had blonde hair and blue eyes, the boy moved nervously from foot to foot.

"Hello! Can I help you?" inquired Daniel from behind the open door.

The boy stared at Daniel, examining him from head to toe. When he appeared satisfied with what he saw, he spoke.

"Daniel Jackson?" questioned the teen.

"Who wants to know?" warily replied Daniel.

"Um... I'm Lucas Wolenczak... well, I used to be," answered the teen.

"Used to be?"

"Yeah... can we talk?"

....to be continued 


	4. Chapter Four

_**The Search for One's Self -Chapter Four**_

Taylor Kane

_Disclaimer: I do not own, etc. _

_Thanks to both my wonderful betas: Sara and Lori. Cheers._

**_Warning: This is AU and is a SeaQuest/Stargate crossover. It takes place in the SeaQuest timeframe (Season Two). I've just jumped Stargate (Season Five) a few years into the future. It suits my purposes. _**

**Chapter Four**

"Talk? About what?" asked Daniel.

"It's a very long story," replied Lucas.

"Long story hey... in that case you had better come in" invited Daniel, leading Lucas into the home.

Lucas was surprised at the decoration of the house. Sure he knew his father was an archaeologist but didn't they find things and then put them in museums or something. Tribal masks, weaponry, pottery.. general bits and pieces lined the walls. The Daniel Jackson Museum of Old Stuff. This place must be worth a fortune.

"You'll have to excuse the mess, I've only just moved in and haven't had the chance to set up my collection and library as of yet," said Daniel, noticing his guests curiosity at his surroundings.

"No problem ... I was just wondering where all this stuff came from. Shouldn't it be in a museum?" asked Lucas.

"I picked up bits and pieces on different digs, mainly Egyptian. Most of the pieces are of little value... either broken or nobody had any interest in them. Museums are only after the rare, valuable items," explained Daniel.

"To think this stuff is hundreds, maybe thousands of years old. Some of this stuff looks pretty delicate," replied Lucas, gently touching a piece of pottery.

"You'd be surprised how tough some pieces can be. They survived thousands of years, a gentle touch is not going to break anything," answered Daniel, as he cleared a leather couch of its piles of books. "Have a seat. Can I get you something to drink? Coffee? Tea?"

"Uh, no, thanks," said Lucas, getting comfortable on the lounge.

"So...You wanted to talk? Something about a long story?" asked Daniel, sitting himself down on another lounge chair.

"Yeah.. long story.. I'm just not sure where to start," Lucas stated.

"The beginning is always best," suggested Daniel, examining his guest. There was something familiar about Lucas. Something about the shape of his face or perhaps his eyes. Wolenczak? Not a name Daniel was likely to forget if they had met before.

"The beginning," laughed Lucas, "Fair enough. I suppose that was about 16 years ago, when I was born. Lucas Wolenczak is the name I was given by my adopted parents. I was born Callum Carthway."

"Carthway," interrupted Daniel, "as in Rose Carthway."

"She's my mother," explained Lucas.

"Your mother," replied Daniel. Well, that would explain the familiarity... Rose's son.

Rose had been Daniel's first love. From the moment he had spotted her, at the back of the classroom on his first day at Burshmore Secondary, he had been captivated by her. Although tall at 5''9'', it hadn't been her height that caught his eye. It had been her smile. Her smile had shone from mouth to eyes and it seemed to light up the entire room. Her long blonde hair had simply added to the effect.

Yes, Daniel could picture the similarities between mother and son. Aside from the identical colored hair and the bright smile, the eyes of both mother and son, blasted humor. Sarcastic humor... something they had in common with Jack.

_**Flashback:**_

It had taken Daniel weeks to work up the courage to ask Rose out; it had taken her seconds to accept. Turns out, he had caught her attention, too.

It was on the second date that they had experienced their first kiss. Soft and tender. By the fourth date, they had known they were in love. It was not long after that they consummated their relationship. Awkward at first, they had gotten to know each other's bodies as well as their own.

Every spare moment was spent together, sometimes alone and sometimes with her friends. Her friends had quickly become their friends. They had been a tight group...

Daniel had been devastated to leave. The foster home was just another home in a line of many. But Rose...there was only one Rose and he hadn't wanted to leave her. They had both agreed that a long distance relationship was not possible and had reluctantly parted.

Daniel still regretted that he had not returned to New York upon his release from the foster system. Instead, he had accepted a fully paid scholarship to Oxford.

It had been about 16 years since he had seen Rose. 16 years...

_**Present: **_

"How old are you?" demanded Daniel.

"Sixteen," answered Lucas.

"Sixteen... that would make 2004 your birth year, right?" questioned Daniel.

"December 3rd, 2004," replied Lucas

"December? Ohhhhhh God," Daniel had finally realized the purpose of Lucas's visit.

"Yeah.. that's what I thought," replied Lucas.

"Why didn't she tell me? Why didn't she call?.. Stupid Daniel..," he said berating himself, "She didn't call or write because she didn't have a phone number or address."

"Why not?" interrupted Lucas.

"I was a foster child, in a system that didn't care. They shoved me from home to home. When I left New York, we agreed that it would be best for both of us to part completely. It would only of hurt more to remain in touch, " explained Daniel, "So it's true then?"

"I think so."

"You think?" asked Daniel, "what did Rose say when you asked?"

"Um.. you don't know? Of course not... You didn't keep in touch. I'm really sorry to have to tell you but.. Rose died about 8 years ago," Lucas broke the news as gently as possible to his father.

"Died? How?"

"Car accident... her parents, too. They were going out to celebrate Rose's graduation when a drunk driver hit them."

"Collin and Mary, too...no... They were such nice people," whispered Daniel. "To many good people lost in foolish ways."

"Yeah."

"So how did you find out about all this?" Daniel asked.

"All this?"

"Your adoption?"

"My adopted father is getting remarried his fiance is already pregnant... He claims he doesn't need me as an heir any more. So he decided to tell me the truth; I guess to get me out of his hair," explained Lucas.

"What sort of man tells his son, adopted or not, that he isn't needed any more, that he was only wanted as an heir?" Daniel was outraged. How dare someone tell his son that he was not wanted! His son... Lucas was his son. That meant that he was a father...A father. Could he be a father to a sixteen year old boy? Did sixteen year old boys need fathers?

Daniel had needed a father at sixteen. Hell, even at age thirty-two he still wished he had a father.

"Dr. Lawrence Wolenczak, that's who. It doesn't matter. It's not as if I spent much time with him," came the quiet response from Lucas.

"You're going to explain that comment later, but for now I want to hear about you. It's not everyday a man finds out he has a son," commented Daniel.

"You want to hear about me?" Lucas was shocked, his father wanted to get to know him. Lawrence had never cared what Lucas was doing, as long as he created a good image for the Wolenczak name.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I want to learn about my son? Lucas, I might not of known about you before... but I do now. You are my son and I am your father... if that means anything to you." For the first time in years, Daniel found himself praying. Praying that his son wanted a father.

"It does.. it does mean something to me. It's just that I have never really had a father. Lawrence Wolenczak spent his time at his lab. Cynthia Wolenczak spent her time socializing and in mental hospitals. I was sent away to boarding schools. Whenever I came home, I was left in the care of housekeepers and drivers. Captain Bridger is the closest I've come to father."

"Captain Bridger? The Captain of the SeaQuest?" Lucas's father asked.

"It's kind of a long story."

"I'm listening."

"Well... I was kind of a genius at school. I never went to high school. I had 'special' tutors until I was eleven. Then the Wolenczak's sent me off to college at Stanford. I had a little trouble with some of the students there. Some of the older students didn't take kindly to a kid showing them up in class. It got really bad by my fourth year. I had the highest GPA in the college's history... Lets just say that a fellow student did not take this news well. He tried using his fists to convince me to drop out. I ended up in the hospital. When Lawrence showed up, he accused me of starting the fight. Said I was doing it to get at him. He wouldn't listen when I tried to explain. He said that I was rebelling and that he would sort me out. He came back the next day and explained he had arranged for me to finish my studies externally and that I would ship out on Monday. It wasn't until later that I found out what he meant by ship out. He had somehow convinced the U.E.O to place me on the SeaQuest. And that's where I've been ever since."

"The SeaQuest? You live on the SeaQuest? I don't know whether to be awed by this fact or angry. Please don't be offended but, what would a fifteen year old do on a submarine?" inquired Daniel. A fifteen-year-old on a submarine... even a genius fifteen-year-old should not be on a submarine. A fifteen-year-old should be home, safe with his family not on a military vessel. Lucas had been on the SeaQuest for a year. A sixteen -year-old should be dating girls and learning to drive not living at the bottom of the ocean.

"Nah, I'm not offended...that was exactly what the crew of the SeaQuest thought. You should have seen the faces of the crew when I showed up on board. Nobody could believe it. Security tried to throw me off several times for trespassing before the Commander stepped in and explained that I was part of the science team. It took some time but I finally convinced myself and the rest of the crew that I belonged on the SeaQuest," explained Lucas.

"How?"

"Not long after we left port, the SeaQuest had been rendered useless. Some kind of virus had attacked the SeaQuest and shut down all necessary functions.. anyway most of the story is classified. But the captain had known that I studied Applied Science of Artificial Intelligence at college. He asked me to take a look at the computers. Basically I was able to help the crew get the SeaQuest functioning again. I now work with the science crew and I have a few projects of my own," Lucas explained further, " I can't go into details because the U.E.O. has classified all work of the SeaQuest."

"Classified, that's something I've come to understand myself, very annoying aspect of working with the military," complained Daniel.

"Well, after that incident, he seemed to take me under his wing. Always bugging me about eating and sleeping, checking up on my projects. Making sure that I had time to be...well, a kid. Not that I can't take care of myself... but it's nice that someone cares, you know? A father of sorts... but not. He's the Captain of a submarine and is always busy and I know he makes time for me but.. it's just not the same as having a real father."

"Does he know about this? About your father not being your father and me being your father?" fumbled Daniel. And you call yourself a linguist, Daniel.

"Yeah...the captain was the only person I thought I could talk to. He's been great. It was actually one of his contacts that found my original birth certificate. He arranged the trip to see Tom and Callen and even came with me. He's actually outside in the car waiting. He wanted to make sure that I would be alright," explained Lucas.

"He's in the car waiting? Do you want to invite him in? Or you could tell how things are going and that I will drop you off at your hotel... if that's ok with you?" offered Daniel.

"You'd be willing to do that?" Lucas asked shyly. Seeing Daniel's nod, continued, "That would be great. I'll go talk to him...I'll be back in a few minutes."

Daniel remained in his chair as he watched his son walk out of the room. Son... that word, so foreign yet so meaningful. He had a son. He was a father. Could he be a father to this intelligent, sarcastic, wonderful person? Yes, he could be. It might take some time getting use to... but he could be. He was Lucass' father!

Daniel could imagine what Jack would say about this new discovery. Oh, Daniel would be in for some teasing. But Daniel was sure that Jack and the rest of SG-1 would be happy for him. Wouldn't they? Or...or were they so wrapped up in their own lives and the SGC that Daniel's happiness didn't matter to them any more. As long as he did his job, they didn't seem at all concerned about Daniel lately. Perhaps it would be best if he keep Lucas's presence in his life private... for the moment. Just till they had a chance to get to know each other. And till Daniel was sure, one way or the other, about SG-1.

"Da..Daniel," called Lucas's voice from the hallway. " Captain Bridger wanted to meet you before going back to our hotel. I hope you don't mind?" continued Lucas as he walked into the room."

"Lucas, if he is as important to you as you say, then I can hardly expect not to meet him. Invite him in." Daniel would have to work on Lucas' self esteem.

"He's waiting outside... just wants to say a quick hello," replied Lucas as he lead Daniel back to the front door where Captain Bridger stood waiting. "Ah, Captain Bridger this is Daniel Jackson. Daniel, Captain Bridger," introduced Lucas.

"It's very nice to meet you, Captain Bridger," spoke Daniel as he shook hands with the Captain.

"And you too, Dr. Jackson. Please call me 'Nathan'," replied the Captain, as he appeared to give Daniel the once over.

"In that case, call me Daniel. Would you like to come in, Nathan?" invited Daniel.

"No, thank you, Daniel... I just wanted to meet you before I head back to the hotel. I'll leave you and Lucas be so that you can get to know each other. Lucas, you know my cell number, call me if you need a lift," suggested the Captain.

A quick set of good-byes and a hug for Lucas and the Captain was gone.

"So Lucas," said Daniel, turning to his son, " how do you feel about pizza?"

"I'm a teenager; how do you think I feel about pizza? No anchovies," replied Lucas.

"Well... I suggest some pizza, without anchovies, and of course some garlic bread accompanied by some getting to know you conversation. How does that sound to you?" asked Daniel.

"Just what the Captain ordered," joked Lucas, as he followed Daniel back into the house, closing the door behind himself.

"So.. meatlovers?" suggested Daniel as he reached for the phone.

"Sounds good.. don't forget the garlic bread," replied Lucas.

"Forget the garlic bread? What do you think I am? A pizza amateur," teased Daniel as he dialed Roman's Pizza Parlour. "Yeah.. Ted.. it's Daniel Jackson...372...yeah, yeah, you know the details. I'll have 2 large meatlovers, garlic bread, two servings of potato wedges and the mocha cheesecake... Tens minutes.. yeah, thanks, Ted."

"You hungry?" asked Lucas, wondering how anyone could get through that much food.

"What we don't eat tonight is breakfast tomorrow... yum, yum... You could say that Jack has taught me some bad habits," smirked Daniel.

"Jack?" replied Lucas curiously.

"Yeah.. he's one of my bosses."

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Lucas.

"Let me guess... you've done a little research and you want to know what a archaeologist/linguist is doing working on a military base?"

Seeing Lucas' nod, Daniel continued. " Ahh, most of it is classified. But basically I work as a translator for the base."

"Translator... aren't you a little over qualified to work as a translator?" asked Lucas.

"It's a little more complicated then that... but I can't go into it. I'm sorry; I wish I could," apologised Daniel.

"Nah, it's okay. I understand. Remember I work for the military as well. Maybe we should both steer clear of our work," suggested Lucas.

"That might be a good idea. But that doesn't mean we can't talk about some of the people we work with, as well as pre-military life," replied Daniel.

"Is it just me, or does it seem a little funny that both you and I are civilians in a military environment," commented Lucas.

"Life does have a way of turning things inside out. I never thought I would work for the military. I hate guns... and I'm not a fan of taking orders. I'm an archaeologist through and through. I always thought that I would spend my life jumping from dig to another... perhaps with the occasional lecture. It was in my blood.. My parents, your grandparents were both archaeologists... Did you know that?"

Lucas nodded.

"My parents were on a dig in near Deir El-Medineh in Egypt when they found out they were pregnant. My mother took on a more supervisory role on the dig and they remained on site until a month before her delivery date. They returned to their home in Cairo for the delivery. According to the stories my father used to tell, I was born with a trowel in one hand and a brush in another. We spent more time on dig sites then we did in our home in Cairo. My parents hired a nanny slash tutor to take care of me. Her name was Ain Rathel. Ain was wonderful. She was Egyptian but spoke fluent English, as well as many other languages; alive and dead. Arabic was my first language, English my second. By the age of four, I was speaking at least five languages," said Daniel looking at Lucas.

"Ain use to tell the most wonderful stories about the Egyptian gods and other mythologies. Between her and my parents, I had been filled with wonderful stories of Egypt. It's no wonder that I became an archaeologist. The rest of the world didn't seem to exist. Egypt was my world. I was five the first time I came to America to visit my grandfather. But that is a story for another time... especially seeing as the pizza is here," finished Daniel, as he headed for the door.

Lucas remained sitting on the lounge thinking about the information that his father had revealed. They were so similar, yet different. Neither of them had a normal childhood. Yet it appeared that his father had loved growing up in Egypt. Well, until his parents, Lucas' grandparents, had died.

"Thanks, Jad... no, no party.. just dinner," came Daniel's muffled voice from the direction of the door. "Yeah...you too, see you next week."

"Lucas... wait till you taste the mocha cheesecake. A mixture of my two favorite flavor; coffee and chocolate, " spoke Daniel as he entered the room carrying the tower of food.

"Thanks, Daniel... it smells great. I have to admit I have a weakness for chocolate and coffee, something that the Captain is not too impressed with. He's always telling me that someone my age should not have a coffee addiction. But if they expect me to get my work done in the allotted time, then coffee is a must."

"Aaaha.. that's something we have in common. Coffee addiction... much to my doctor's chagrin. It's hell when she bans me from drinking it. Thank God I have a hidden supply in my office... and car...and the meeting room. You don't want to see me without coffee in the morning," laughed Daniel, as he bit into his first slice of pizza.

"Me neither... ," smiled Lucas as he, too, began to eat.

They'd known each other a total of one hour and twenty minutes. A little awkwardness, a lot of conversation and some gentle teasing had been fitted into that eighty minutes of knowing each other. The following hours had been filled with much of the same, accompanied by food and movies.

Both father and son had revealed their passion for French films. Daniel had once had a French foster mother who had taught him to appreciate the subtle nature of French films. For Lucas, it reminded him of his childhood nanny who had loved the films. This was just one of the discoveries they had made that evening.

That evening had been followed by many phone calls, e-mails and personal visits.

The getting to know you phase would last months and both father and son were both eager for it to continue.

It would surprise both Daniel and Lucas at how quickly the awkwardness between them would grow into familiarity, comfort and love. Of course, it would not be easy, it had been a long time since Daniel had had a family and Lucas had never had one. But together, they would carve a path for their family. Together.

Thank you for reading my first Seaquest/Stargate fanfic. If you enjoyed this story watch out for the sequel... current working title Murphy's Law.

Taylor 


End file.
